A number of different systems and methods currently exists for making insulating forms for casting a concrete wall. Often, these systems comprise pairs of opposed foam panels generally made of a rigid foam like polystyrene which define concrete-receiving cavities therebetween. Once the concrete is solidified, the form walls remain in place to insulate the wall. Those form walls are typically maintained in spaced and parallel relationship before the pouring of concrete by means of connectors comprising a pair of parallel lateral attachment flanges each embedded in one of the two opposed foam panels, and a connecting web interconnecting the flanges.
Known concrete forms with the desirable rigidity are conventionally manufactured in the factory and are then shipped on the site of construction to be installed onto the ground to be treated with the inherent risk of damage during transportation or installation, particularly, since known pre-assembled form walls are fragile due to the important empty volume existing between the form walls.
In other conventional methods, forms satisfying the requirements of rigidity are installed directly on the site. However, they are complex and expensive, since the numerous components of the latter forms render assembly time consuming.
The following documents disclose examples of different prior art concrete forming systems: U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,459,971; 5,625,989; 5,709,060; 5,704,180; 5,701,710; 4,730,422; 5,065,561; 5,740,648; 5,657,600.
There is still presently a need for a wall form that will be easy to handle, to ship and to install on the site of construction and that will be low in cost.